leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Never question my loyalty. You will never know what I endure for it." - Born to Noxian privilege, Katarina trained in the ways of the knife from the time she was a child. Now that fiery, willful child has grown into a beautiful and deadly woman. Katarina's intense passion for life is tempered by a sense of duty and loyalty to her family. That same passion proves a double-edged sword when her heart and her responsibilities are at odds. As the free-spirited daughter of a prominent Noxian general, the young Katarina was given the best of everything. Naturally gifted in combat, she found herself drawn to blades. Much to her family's pride, she trained under the deadliest assassins in the Noxian military. It wasn't long before Katarina's instructors deemed her worthy of a trial by fire - to kill a prominent Demacian soldier. Creeping through the darkened military camp, Katarina was overwhelmed by her passion to prove herself. When the army's General strayed across her path, unguarded, she quietly slit his throat. Katarina disappeared into the night, pleased with her impressive kill. Her elation was soon crushed, as the next day her original target - the prominent soldier who was the true military genius - led his forces to ambush unprepared Noxian soldiers. Katarina herself into the fray to correct her mistake, earning a scar over her left eye as a permanent reminder. Even though she finally completed her task, her family's reputation was damaged. Since that day, Katarina vowed to never let passion prevent her from bringing glory to both Noxus and her family. Reconciling her desires with her duty proves to be a constant challenge. To the world, Katarina is a symbol of Noxian patriotism, though there is more to the red-haired assassin than meets the eye. |-|1st= "The Sinister Blade of Noxus is like a black widow - beautiful, but deadly." - , the Might of Demacia, following a skirmish in the field As a militaristic state, it would perhaps come as no surprise that the primary responsibilities of Noxian women are raising strong children and providing succor for husbands who walk the path of soldiery. There are some, however, for whom nurture is not nature, and is just such a creature. Born the daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father's knives than in the dresses, jewelry, and other trifles that her spent so much time fussing over. A childhood dispute soon unveiled her uncanny knack for , and her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her . After training under the tutelage of the finest assassins the mighty city-state had to offer, Katarina first cut her teeth performing assassinations in the Ionian War. There, her ruthless mastery of the knife and dagger combined with her sadistic temperament to earn her the title Sinister Blade, a moniker that would follow her for the remainder of her career. She is most famous, however, for her exploits in the campaigns against Demacia, especially those surrounding her engagements with the nation's champion, ; a rivalry which began when she recovered the remains of from a vanguard under his protection. With the demand for warfare somewhat arrested by the tenuous peace settling over Valoran, Katarina sought the allure of violence in its last remaining haven: the League of Legends. Some might say it was an inevitability that Katarina's chosen path would draw her to become a champion of the League, continuing to enforce the will of Noxus and bring prestige of war to her noble family. There, she continues to perform her bloody work - esteemed and reviled, feared and adored. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities Katarina throws a dagger to the target enemy that bounces to the nearest unaffected enemy up to 4 times, dealing magic damage and marking each target for 4 seconds. |description2 = Katarina's basic attacks and abilities consume the mark on affected enemies, dealing bonus magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 675 |targeting = Bouncing Blades is a single-targeted, chain area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability and prevent it from (further) bouncing. |additional = * Bouncing Blades can hit targets in fog of war as well as stealthed ones. * Bouncing Blades will apply spell effects to both the initial missile and the damage dealt when the debuff is detonated. * The mark damage can be triggered and refreshed by other Bouncing Blades. |video = Katarina QVideo }} 2nd W= Katarina whirls her daggers, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. If Sinister Steel damages an enemy champion, she also gains bonus movement speed for 1 second. |leveling = % |range = 375 |cooldown = 4 |targeting = Sinister Steel is a point-blank area of effect with a self-buff component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage but will not prevent the bonus movement speed gain. |additional = * Sinister Steel has no cast time and does not interrupt Katarina's previous orders. |video = Katarina WVideo }} |-|1st W= Katarina's abilities and basic attacks deal bonus damage, while she also gains stacking on-hit each time she consecutively hits the same target. |description2 = Katarina empowers her next basic attack, either to have deal full damage to every target hit, applying them for a short duration, or to increase her dodge chance for a few seconds after using . |targeting = * Killer Instincts' ''passive'' is an on-hit effect. * Killer Instincts' ''active'' is a self-targeted buff. }} Katarina blinks to the target unit and gains 15% damage reduction for seconds. If the target is an enemy, she deals them magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 |targeting = Shunpo is a single-targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage but will not prevent the blink. |additional = * Katarina will automatically attempt to attack Shunpo's target after blinking. * Shunpo can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (champions, minions, wards, , allied , , , but not structures or enemy ) |video = Katarina EVideo }} Katarina rapidly spins in place and channels for seconds, throwing a dagger every seconds to each nearby enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 at a time, dealing them magic damage and applying for 3 seconds. |description2 = Moving or reactivating Death Lotus immediately ends its effects. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}| }} |range = 550 |cooldown = |targeting = Death Lotus is a point-blank, auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will only block a single dagger's worth of damage. |additional = * Death Lotus cannot be activated unless there is at least one enemy champion in range. ** Leaving Death Lotus radius while Katarina is channeling will not cause her to stop prematurely. * Katarina can activate Death Lotus even if nearby targets are in fog of war and/or stealthed. |video = Katarina RVideo }} Bouncing Blade old.png|1st Bouncing Blade (Q) Sinister Steel.png|2nd Sinister Steel (2nd W) Shunpo old2.png|2nd Shunpo (E) Previous Splash Art North America= Katarina OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Katarina Katarina OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Katarina Katarina MercenarySkin old.jpg|1st Mercenary Katarina Katarina RedCardSkin old.jpg|1st Red Card Katarina Katarina BilgewaterSkin old.jpg|1st Bilgewater Katarina Katarina KittyCatSkin old.jpg|1st Kitty Cat Katarina |-|China= Katarina OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Katarina Katarina OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Katarina Katarina MercenarySkin Ch old.jpg|1st Mercenary Katarina Katarina MercenarySkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Mercenary Katarina Katarina MercenarySkin Ch.jpg|3rd Mercenary Katarina Katarina RedCardSkin Ch.jpg|Red Card Katarina Katarina BilgewaterSkin Ch.jpg|Bilgewater Katarina Katarina KittyCatSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Kitty Cat Katarina Katarina KittyCatSkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Kitty Cat Katarina Katarina KittyCatSkin Ch.jpg|3rd Kitty Cat Katarina Patch History ** Base damage changed to from . * ** If Katarina catches Preparation dagger at the end of cast time, the Preparation dagger's damage no longer follows her to location. * ** If Katarina Shunpo's to an ally or a dagger, Shunpo's damage now properly transfers to the nearest minion or jungle monster if no enemy champions are in range. * ** Icon no longer lights up while dead when enemies walk near her corpse. ;V6.23 * General ** Warring Kingdom Katarina's visual effects have been adjusted to re-add some of the flair lost in her pre-season update. * ** Movement commands are canceled if Shunpo targets a plant or enemy champion. ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base health increased to 590 from 510. ** Health growth reduced to 82 from 83. ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base armor increased to from . ** Base magic resistance increased to from . ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** :}} Catching or picking up one of her fallen Daggers causes Katarina to flourish it, dealing % AP)}} magic damage to nearby enemies, as well as refunding % of Shunpo's cooldown. ** * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from seconds. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 625 from 675. ** Targets hit reduced to 3 from 4. ** After bouncing, the Dagger falls to the ground on the opposite side from where it struck the first target for 4 seconds, getting there in the same amount of time regardless of how many times it bounces. ** On-hit effect. * (new W) ** Katarina tosses a Dagger up in the air and gains % movement speed that decays over seconds. After a seconds delay, the Dagger hits the ground. ** seconds * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now scales with . ** Range increased to 725 from 700. ** Can target Daggers. ** If she targets an ally or dagger, she will deal Shunpo's damage to the nearest enemy within a radius of her target. ** Resets basic attack timer. ** 15% damage reduction. ** Targeting wards. * ** Ticks increased to 15 from 10. Duration unchanged at seconds. ** Damage per blade reduced to from % bonus AD)}} . ** Maximum potential damage to single target changed to from ** Cannot be cancelled by movement and basic attack commands in the first and last seconds of channeling. ** Maximum range indicator visible to all players. ;V6.17 * General ** Sandstorm Katarina's taunt animation is no longer twice as fast as her other skins. ;V6.16 * General ** Smoothed out a crack in PROJECT: Katarina's textures. ;V6.4 * ** Mark AP ratio increased to from . ** Per-bounce damage reduction. ;V6.1 * ** Grievous Wounds changed to 40% self-healing reduction from 50% incoming (duration unchanged). ;V5.11 * ** Damage reduced to from . ;V5.6 * General ** Health reduced to 510 from 560. ** Health growth increased to 83 from 80. ** Health regen reduced to from . ;V5.4 * General ** New Classic artwork. * ** Cooldown reduction changed to on champion death within 3 seconds of being damaged by Katarina from on kill/assist. ;V4.20 * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.15 * ** Applying Spell Vamp on wards. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V3.12 * ** seconds cast time before channeling. ** Channel increased to seconds from 2. ** Damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V3.01 * ** Damage changed to from * ** Damage reduction duration reduced to seconds from 3 * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 345 from 350 * ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325 ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Damage changed to from * ** Damage changed to from ;V1.0.0.149 * General ** Lore updated ;V1.0.0.146 * ** cooldown reduction increased to 15 seconds from 10 * ** Damage increased to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Mark AP ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Damage increased to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Tooltip displaying incorrect damage reduction value (20% instead of the intended 15) ;V1.0.0.145 * Gameplay Update ** General *** New lore *** New artwork for Bilgewater, Mercenary, Red Card, and Kitty Cat ** *** 25 bonus gold on kill/assist *** Cooldown reduction changed to full for basic abilities and 10 seconds for from 20 seconds for all ** *** Renamed from *** Bonus damage to primary target, Bonus AD ratio, Grievous Wounds *** Damage reduced to from *** AP ratio increased to from *** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15 *** Targets changed to 4 closest enemies from random *** Cooldown increased to from *** Enemies hit are marked for 4 seconds. Katarina's basic attacks or spells will consume the mark dealing magic damage ** - *** Katarina whirls her daggers in a circle, dealing magic damage. If she hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains % bonus movement speed for 1 second. *** Cooldown: 4 ** *** Damage reduced to from *** AP ratio increased to from *** Damage reduction changed to 20% at all ranks from (duration unchanged) *** Cooldown increased to from ** *** Damaged reduced to from *** AD ratio reduced to from *** AP ratio reduced to from *** Channel reduced to 2 seconds from *** Each dagger applies Grievous Wounds (50% incoming-healing reduction for 3 seconds) *** Cooldown unchanged ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Katarina landing in front of her target ** Katarina landing behind her target when is active ** Katarina always lands behind her target ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Landing to other side of target (relative to Katarina) after blinking ** Katarina lands in front of her target ** Katarina will land behind her target when is active ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Katarina will attempt to attack her target after blinking ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Can target wards but they will be revealed for 2 seconds if so ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10 ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Prioritizes enemies over allies when cursor overlaps them ;V1.0.0.112 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Per-dagger damage increased to from ** Per-dagger AD ratio reduced to from ** Per-dagger AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Damage changed to from ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Blink landing changed to other side of target (relative to Katarina) from behind them ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Damage increased to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Has a ratio * ** Damage reduced to from ** Scaling changed to Bonus AD and AP ratios combined from the highest one ** Tagets hit changed to closest from random ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 60 at all ranks ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Targets hit increased to 3 at all ranks to (rank) ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Ignoring * ** reducing true damage ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Kill/assist bonus gold reduced to 25 from 50 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 8 at all ranks ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Bounce range reduced to 400 from 450 ;V1.0.0.83 * Stats ** Health increased to 478 from 460 ** Health growth increased to 83 from 75 ** Damage growth increased to from 2 * ** Cooldown reduction changed to on kill/assist from by damaging in a short time frame * ** Bonus damage to primary target increased to from * ** Passively granting stacking on-hit bonus AD ** Passively grants bonus damage every time Katarina hits an enemy with a basic attack or an ability ** granting increased dodge chance for 3 seconds ** grants % damage reduction for 3 seconds * ** Tooltip displaying lower damage value than intended * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** New alternate basic attack animation ** Voice-over updated ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Losing bonus damage when switching targets ** Bonus damage being triggered by missed and/or dodged attacks ** Bonus damage applies when hitting enemies with abilities * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Channel reduced to seconds from 3 ** Daggers increased to 10 from 9 ** Particle updated ** Delayed damage application ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Range reduced to 600 from 650 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Damage changed to from ** AD ratio changed to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.70 * ** AD ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Grievous Wounds increased to 65% from 60 ** Grievous Wounds duration increased to 10 seconds from 8 ;V1.0.0.52 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown increased to seconds from * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 45 ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Texture update to Classic * ** Damage reduced to from ** AD ratio increased to from ** AP ratio increased to from ;V0.9.25.24 * General ** Recommended items updated * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0 * ** Grievous Wounds duration increased to 7 seconds from 3 * ** Stacking on-hit bonus attack speed ** Katarina's basic attacks grant her stacking bonus AD on-hit ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 20 at all ranks * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Target is damaged only after Katarina blinks ** Self-casting ** Katarina having a mana bar ** Applies 's as multi-hit * ** Deals bonus damage equal to the highest ratio between and ** Applies 's as damage-over-time ;V0.9.25.21 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Katarina